


I Saw the Sign

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-31
Updated: 2002-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: It's all in the signs.





	I Saw the Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
I Saw the Sign

## I Saw the Sign

by Innusiq

Author's website: http://www.tuktoyaktuk.net/innusiq/

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: Comments are welcome. Thank you for reading!

Story Notes: 

* * *

I Saw the Sign  
by: Jenny Hill 

He was in Heaven or at least it was a close proximity of the celestial paradise. He wasn't dead nor had he ever "seen the light" in a near death experience to truly know what Heaven was like. Ray just simply knew this was heavenly. There was peace and quiet and much to the belief of others, this heaven was quite dark except for the light afforded by the low hanging, full moon and the million of stars twinkling high above. He couldn't have asked for a more spiritual looking sight. 

Ray took a deep breath of the cool evening air and noted that even that was heaven sent, or scent as the case may be. It was clean and pure, a marked change from the polluted atmosphere he was forced to breath daily in Chicago. It was almost too clean but Ray refused to complain. They would be returning to the city smog soon enough and for now he would enjoy the purification his body was going through. 

Pulling his coat tighter around him, Ray continued staring up into the sky above. It was a picture perfect night, colder than he preferred but far warmer than the first time he set foot in the Territories, tracking down his soon to be best friend. It was summertime in the Territories which meant that it was early Spring-late Fall like weather. Much had changed since that day, not everything was good but all the changes, in the end, were all for the better. 

Ray sighed out loud, not realizing the gesture was audible and continued staring up into the night sky, truly content for the first time in a very long time. Life was finally shining down upon him. 

Ray had many different sighs that illustrated his thoughts with no words, the trick was figuring out which one was being used when. Fraser had become an expert on that subject in the four years of knowing Ray. He was probably as good at it as Ray's own mother was, but he was quite certain there were a few expressions of feelings even his mother didn't know about. 

Fraser turned his head to the side and observed Ray, whom was lying next to him on the wool blanket spread out beneath them. It was well past sunset, of which they had originally camped out to view but the orange and rose colors of the setting sun gave way to an equally beautiful and clear night, neither man had been ready to return to the cabin. 

Ray was enormously engrossed in the stars above and didn't even notice Fraser's eyes upon him. The side of his face that Fraser could see was relaxed, as if all the worries in the world had been lifted and erased and he was truly enjoying their vacation, even if said vacation was being spent in Canada. 

Reaching out, Fraser touched Ray's cheek with the back of his hand and noticed the chill on his skin. The contact broke Ray's concentration on the stars and he turned his attention to meet Fraser's eyes. A chill ran down his spine, as he became aware of just how cold it was. 

"Do you want to go inside?" Fraser asked scooting closer to Ray in an effort to share any kind of body heat without shedding clothes. 

Ray moved in closer himself and the two men cozied up to one another, as close as they could with still be able to look up into the sky. 

"Not yet," Ray responded, looking Fraser in the eyes to assure the man he was okay. "I want to enjoy this as much as I can before we head home." 

Fraser understood the request. He too wanted to enjoy the wide-open space and the extra clean environment offered by the Territories while he could before they headed home. Never in a million years did Fraser ever expect to be saying that. Never in a million years did Fraser ever expect to be calling Chicago, home. 

But, Chicago was where his life was now. His job was at the city's Canadian Consulate. His family lived on North Octavia Street. Ray lived in Chicago. Ray lived with him and Diefenbaker or more they lived with Ray, in an apartment not too far from their family. Chicago simply was his home and the Territories were now more a familiar place, a home away from home. 

Fraser looked up into the sky, trying to see what Ray was so preoccupied with but alas, all he could see were the constellations of old that not even Ray knew the names of. 

"What are you looking at?" Fraser asked, nuzzling Ray's ear. 

Ray squirmed a little, ticklish around the area being nuzzled. "I'm not looking at anything specific really, just . . . looking. Are there this many stars in Chicago?" 

Fraser grinned, looking up into the night sky. "Of course there are, you just can't see them all due to the lights of the city." 

"It's too bad. Everyone should be able to see them . . . all of them." 

"It is a sight to behold, I must agree," Fraser stated, admitting to himself that he had taken them for granted. Before relocating to the city, Fraser simply assumed the stars, in their multitude, could be seen by all but that first night in Chicago cleared that assumption up quickly. In Chicago, one could barely see half of what was truly out there. 

Fraser looked back at Ray and he could see a glow about him. There was a sparkle in his eyes and a grin on his face. Ray genuinely looked happy and knowing that Ray was happy made Fraser happy as well. 

"You really have been enjoying yourself here, haven't you?" Fraser asked. 

"Yes Benny, I did say that, didn't I?" 

"Yes, ah . . . you do recall that we are in Canada?" 

"Yes, I remember we're in Canada. What, I can't enjoy myself in Canada?" 

"Well Ray, history would prove otherwise," Fraser commented remembering back to every occasion they traveled North of the 49th parallel and each visit held some sort of turmoil for Ray. Fraser never thought he'd see the day Ray enjoyed a trip to his homeland. 

Ray huffed at the comment, trying to convey annoyance but the gesture gave way to a slight chuckle. 

"Perhaps that was true before but things have changed since then. I am different now or at least I think I'm different. " 

Fraser propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Ray. "How are you different?" 

Ray was quiet for a moment, wondering if Fraser was even aware of the changes they both had gone through from the first moment they set eyes on each other in the 27th's holding cells. Mentally, Ray erased the thought from his head. Of course Fraser was aware of the changes in their lives. They were perfect strangers whom became partners. They were partners whom became best friends. They were best friends whom became lovers. The changes were plain to see but what Ray wondered now was if Fraser understood the magnitude of those changes. 

Ray propped himself up on his elbow to look Fraser in the eye. "If you asked me to stay, I would," he admitted in an effort to explain how exactly he was different. "What I mean is if you wanted to stay, to live in Canada, I would stay too." 

Ray's words were spoken with such truth it causes Fraser's heart to pound in his chest. It hurt knowing Ray was willing to give up so much to be with him and truthfully, Fraser would never ask Ray to relocate and abandon his life back in Chicago. 

"I would never ask that of you," Fraser stated, concerned that Ray would think he would. 

Ray sat up and the movement clearly detailed his agitation with Fraser's statement. 

"What? Why not? What if you were stationed back here in the Territories, you wouldn't ask me to come with you? You would come back here alone and leave me in Chicago, alone? I'm just supposed to let you go?" 

"That's not what I meant," Fraser said, trying to express his thoughts better than he was and yet still failing. 

Ray sat patiently and waited. 

"Chicago is your home," Fraser simply stated. 

"Yeah and Canada is your home. What's the difference? How is it okay for you to be away from your home but not okay for me?" 

"Chicago is your home. You have family, friends and coworkers that depend upon you and to take you away from those people would be selfish of me." His explanation was coming slowly but it was coming. 

"You know you are allowed to be a little selfish now and again. It is entirely acceptable. People would understand, my family, my job. People relocate all the time, it happens." 

"Chicago is your home . . ." 

"Fraser, if you say that one more time . . . " 

Fraser reached out and silenced Ray with his hand. "Chicago is my home too." 

Ray removed Fraser's hand. "Now I know you are crazy. We are talking about Chicago, right? Big, polluted, over-populated city, Chicago. The city Canada sent you to for punishment and left you for dead, Chicago." 

"I wouldn't say that is so many words but yes," Fraser said. 

"But you hate Chicago," Ray said, his voice sounding sad. 

"I've never said that." 

"Can you honestly say you want to live there forever?" 

Fraser looked up at the sky full of stars and contemplated the question. When he returned his attention to Ray, he had a big smile on his face. "Yes, I can honestly say I want to live in Chicago for the rest of my life, as long as it is with you." 

Ray blushed but the true color of his skin was hidden by the night-light. "But don't you see, Benny, I don't have the right to ask you to stay in Chicago either. You belong here in the wide-open spaces and the clean landscape that stretches out for miles. This is your home." 

"Ray, I have family and friends and coworkers that depend upon me . . . in Chicago." Fraser said, contradicting Ray's belief. 

"What?" 

"Ray, Chicago is my home now, don't you see? I have made a home there. I am happy there. I have a family and friends and an employment that need me. The fact that you are there too is merely coincidental." Fraser smiled at Ray, letting him know he was trying to be a little humorous and Ray did get the joke. 

"Really?" 

"Really," Fraser assured. 

"You know I would still stay if you asked me," Ray put the offer out there, if only to let Fraser know he was committed to their relationship as much as Fraser was. 

Fraser moved behind Ray and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Ray's shoulder. "I know you would but then we would both be miserable now, wouldn't we?" 

Ray laughed as he wrapped his arms around Fraser's. 

Both men looked back up into the night sky and watched the stars above in their shimmering glory. It was a breathtaking evening and one they wanted to remember for when they returned to Chicago, they would be missing out on half of the night's beauty. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"What was the sign?" Fraser asked, now looking at Ray's profile. The question came from out of the blue but it was something he had been thinking about for a while now. 

"Sign, what sign? What are you talking about?" 

"What was the sign that told you I was the right person for you?" 

Ray grinned remembering back to a late night conversation between friends over a very bad game of poker. He turned to look at Fraser, maneuvering around so he could face him. 

Fraser relinquished his arm's hold but Ray took hold of his hand instead. 

"Ah, the sign," Ray said, finally understanding what Fraser was talking about. "Ya know Benny, most of my relationships before were based on that sign theory and look where it got me." 

Fraser frowned and it was only a frown that Ray could see. It expressed his disappointment without actually expressing the emotion. Fraser was good at keeping his feelings hidden but Ray was equally good and detecting what Fraser was thinking by his body language (no matter how slight it was) alone. 

"Are you saying that you didn't receive a sign?" 

"Is it that important to you?" 

Fraser shrugged, dropping his eyesight to their joined hands. "I was only curious, that is all. It's not import . . ." 

"Hey," Ray began, cutting Fraser off and lifting his chin up with his right hand. "No pouting." 

"I'm not pouting," Fraser argued, clearly in denial of the reaction he had no control over. 

"Oh yes, now I remember, Mounties don't pout. My mistake," Ray said with a little sarcasm "Although this sure does look like a pout to me." 

Fraser faked a smile and stood up. "I'm not pouting, now help me with this blanket." Fraser began the process of folding the blanket they had been laying on and although he requested Ray's help, he did not wait for it. 

Ray stood up and rubbed his hands over his arms for warmth but the friction barely made it through the layers of fabric he was clothed in. It was later than they had planned on being out and much colder. Ray watched as Fraser diligently folded the blanket and when he was done, Ray followed him to the cabin. As they approached the cabin, Ray could see the outline of a white figure curled up in front of the door. 

Diefenbaker had been waiting for them, knowing they would be returning soon and also giving them the privacy they had traveled all this way for. Diefenbaker, like Fraser, enjoyed being in the Territories but just like Fraser, he missed Chicago and was looking forward to their return. He may be an Arctic wolf and made to survive in the harsh winters of the North but he was a city wolf as well, much to his pack mate's belief. Plus, they ran out of donuts three days ago. It was about time they made their way back to civilization and to the nearest bakery. 

The wolf popped up from his reclined position as Fraser climbed the three steps leading to the cabin's porch. He could sense the tension in the air and instead of retreating into the cabin as he had planned, Diefenbaker made his way around Fraser and Ray and headed back out into the forest surrounding the grounds. It seemed Fraser and Ray still needed a little more privacy. 

Fraser ignored the wolf and entered the cabin, while Ray turned around and watched Diefenbaker's retreat into the darkness. He wished he could go with him and perhaps had it not been for the cold Ray would have ran after the wolf but instead, Ray followed Fraser into the cabin. 

Ray stood inside the door not moving but simply observing Fraser. He was in his "tidying up, avoid what was bothering him" mode and while Ray understood why Fraser was in such a mode, it also annoyed him. On the outside, Fraser was giving off the impression he was angry but Ray knew the tactic well and knew this was Fraser's way of thinking, working through his feelings and trying to figure out how to express them properly. 

Fraser placed the blanket in the closet, on the top shelf, where it always sat when it wasn't in use and hung up his leather jacket. Leaving the door open for Ray to do the same, Fraser moved into the kitchen to start a pot of water for tea and coffee. He knew Ray had been chilled by the night air and would need a cup or two to warm up, as he too wouldn't mind a cup of warm tea. 

Taking two mugs out of the cupboard and setting them on the counter, Fraser stood with his back to Ray and waited on the water and he learned quickly the truth to the phrase, "a watched pot never boils." 

Ray quickly learned that watching a Mountie watching a pot boil was worse that watching the non-boiling pot himself. Ray sighed, giving in and taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

The thing about a pot set to boil, it actually does eventually boil. Fraser prepared their warm beverages and set Ray's in front of him but remained standing, sipping his own. 

Ray took his mug in hand and warmed his fingers up first before allowing himself to enjoy the beverage. His hands and nose were the coldest parts on his body as they were always the first to succumb to the cold temperatures whether he was in the Territories or Chicago. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Ray found comfort in the fact the Fraser knew exactly how to make it to his taste. Ray took a second sip before addressing Fraser. 

"Benny, sit down." Ray didn't have to ask twice. 

There wasn't much left to do in the cabin. They were heading home the following day and Fraser, being Fraser, had everything packed and cleaned. They were ready to go and short of cleaning an already spotless cabin, all that was left to do was read, turn in for the night or talk. Fraser took the seat opposite Ray. 

The silence drew out longer than Ray had expected. He knew what he wanted to say but getting started posed a problem and Fraser sensed that. 

"Ray, you don't have to tell me. I know you love me," Fraser said, in an effort to let Ray off the hook. 

"Do you?" 

"Don't you?" 

"God, yes. I love you so much sometimes even I am amazed by that fact. Ya know, I think what amazes me most of the time is that you love me back." 

"Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, you should never doubt that I love you." 

"Tell me that again when there are a dozen beautiful and available Chicago women around and see how easy it is for me to doubt that kind of devotion." 

Fraser set his mug down on the table and stared in awe as Ray began fidgeting with his own mug. After everything they had been through together, Ray still had doubts. 

"Listen," Ray said, leaning forward in his chair, resting his arms on the table. "All this sign mumbo-jumbo is for the birds, I've learned that the hard way. I mean, a woman hits me with her car, flees the scene of the crime and I see it as a sign that she is the woman for me. What kind of crazy nonsense is that? It doesn't make any sense no matter how much sense it made at the time." 

"It wasn't an idea that was unheard of," Fraser argued. 

"Yeah but one shouldn't base their love life on wild signs, Benny." 

Fraser grinned. "Perhaps not." 

The silence set in again, each man consumed by his own thoughts. Ray thinking back to every sign he ever received about Fraser and Fraser wondering just what those signs were, if any. 

"A million," Ray blurted out of nowhere. 

"Pardon?" 

"There have been a million signs," Ray restated. "I just missed them all . . . or at least 999,999 of them." 

"Not just one?" 

"Well, I'm pretty stubborn," Ray joked. His eyes were sparkling with merriment and he was grinning from ear to ear. "What can I say, you've picked a dull bulb." 

"Ray . . . " 

"Okay, okay, we will settle for blind. I think I didn't want to see them." 

"You didn't want to see them?" Fraser questioned, leaning back in his chair. "Why?" 

Ray leaned back in his own chair, his right arm outstretched, playing with the handle of his coffee mug. "If I let myself see that first sign, I couldn't ignore the ones that followed. Ignoring the signs, I could deny what I was feeling and I wouldn't have to buck the system. I wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone and I wouldn't have to worry about losing you." 

"You could never lose me, Ray." 

"Yeah, now you tell me." Ray laughed. "Even if you would have told me that back then, I still probably wouldn't have believed you. It's in my nature not to believe in the unbelievable." 

Fraser raised his mug, downed the remaining tea and stood up. "Are you finished with that?" 

Ray looked at his cup, which was half full did the same as Fraser. "Now I am." 

Fraser carried the mugs over to the sink, rinsed them out thoroughly along with cleaning up the pot and spoons used to make their drinks. Once the dishes were cleaned, dried and stored away in the cupboard, Fraser turned and walked towards the cabin door. 

Ray stared, puzzled until the door was opened and in pranced an arctic wolf, or half wolf as this case was. 

Diefenbaker trotted his way over to Ray, demanding the attention due him as if he were royalty. Ray never denied Diefenbaker what the wolf thought he deserved. 

From his viewpoint near the cabin door, Fraser watched the exchange between man and wolf. Ray had come a long way from the man that was squirming about when an arctic wolf jumped into his car and planted himself on his lap. Diefenbaker had never met Ray before that instant but it seemed the wolf knew there was more to Ray than just being a Detective who would be helping them solve one case. The wolf was very perceptive. 

Ray scratched Diefenbaker's head and offered an apology for the lack of donuts. "I'm sorry but hey, who's the one that's been eating them like water?" 

Diefenbaker cocked his head to one side and whined. 

"What? I thought two dozen would last us a week and I only had one." 

Diefenbaker huffed and sulked off into the bedroom where he could get away from the reprimands. It was bad enough when Fraser took it upon himself to preach the dos and don'ts of what a half wolf should and shouldn't do. The man wasn't even a half wolf, how did he know what was right or wrong? 

Diefenbaker curled up on the extra large bed and settled down for as long as his humans would allow him to. 

When Ray looked up at Fraser, it was to find him grinning. 

"What?" 

"You spoil him," Fraser stated, shaking his head. 

He moved off from the door and heading into the living room area. It wasn't the living room as in a normal home but it held a couch, a chair, a lamp and a fireplace. It was the living room part of the cabin. 

"Hey, at least he lets me with little to no fuss," Ray said, joining Fraser in their "living room." 

Ray took a seat on the couch while Fraser checked on the fire. It was in need of another log and once it was attended to, Fraser bringing the fire to a medium roar, he turned and headed towards the couch himself. 

Placing his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Ray's shoulders, Fraser leaned down and Ray, naturally drawn to his lover, met Fraser half way. Both sets of eyes were closed before their lips even met. It was a kiss that spoke about more than friendship and more than love. It demonstrated the devotion each man held for the other, giving as much as receiving love with each other. Neither man had a previous relationship that was as equal or complete as the one they shared now. This was it for them and somehow, each man knew that subconsciously before they realized it for themselves. 

Fraser pulled away first, placing a kiss on Ray's forehead before settling down next to him on the couch. 

"I love you for that, too." 

"For what?" Ray asked, still caught up in the kiss. 

"For pampering Diefenbaker the way you do." 

"Huh? You love me for it? I thought you hated it when I spoiled him?" 

"Perhaps hate is a stronger word than I would use. I do not hate that you spoil him. I did allow you to bring the donuts, remember," Fraser pointed out. 

"Yeah, I didn't understand why you didn't put up more of a fight. You do know I would have brought them anyway." 

Fraser smiled at Ray. "Yes, I do and as I said, I love you for that." 

Both men sat staring into the fire, mesmerized by its hypnotic dance and enjoying the comfort its warmth offered. They would miss these moments of companionable silence when nothing needed to be said to understand one another. When they returned to the city they called home, cases and family would occupy such times and these moments would become far and few between. 

"Ray?" 

Ray rolled his head on the back of the couch to look over at Fraser. "Yeah, Benny?" 

Fraser was still staring straight ahead into the fire, concentrating on the patterns the flames were weaving. "What was the first sign?" 

Ray's sigh sounded exasperated but he wasn't annoyed. "You really want to know this, don't you?" 

Fraser turned his head towards Ray. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." 

Ray didn't answer Fraser right away. He remained quiet, thinking back to when he first met the one of a kind Mountie and all the cases they had worked on together. There were a million signs as he had said earlier and in that infinite number it was hard to pinpoint the first one. 

"What if I can't remember the first? I mean, it's not like I was keeping a list or anything." 

Fraser smiled. "That is fine, Ray. I am only asking you what signs I gave you that made you realize we were or would be more than friends." 

Ray returned the smile. "You getting Mark Smithbaurer's autograph for a deaf wolf . . . the puffin face you insisted I make . . . the Mountie look you use to get me to do things I normally wouldn't do . . . you chasing after a Mountie hunter in your hospital gown with a bum leg like it was just another day . . . you committing yourself for the good of a case . . . have I told you that you are crazy?" 

"Many times, yes," Fraser replied in a warm voice. 

"Basically all the signs were you being you. I fell in love with you for who you are and not for what you look like . . . yet that is quite a bonus might I add." The comment had Fraser blushing. "Seriously though, you are like no other person I have ever known before and I wanted you in my life. I needed you in my life." 

"And when did you know you loved me?" 

Again, Ray chose silence first. A lump had formed in his throat causing swallowing to become near impossible but he did the impossible and cleared it. 

This was the sign. This was the sign he had been avoiding in admitted to only because it came during the darkest period of their friendship. All the other signs were merely preambles to the "coup de foudre." All the other moments were only hints to the big one that would happen and when the stoke of lightning occurred, it was almost too late; Almost but not quite. 

"It was when I realized that you needed me, too," Ray said without looking at Fraser. Had they made eye contact, Ray new for certain that words would be lost to him. He hadn't thought about that moment in nearly three years and although there was nothing to fear from their past, the past was still quite frightful. 

"You were a fish out of water upon arriving in Chicago and although your survival techniques were a little different compared to my own, you would have survived with or without me. But . . . but when . . . when Victoria showed up in town, I knew you needed me more than you were able to admit, more than you realized yourself and I tried to help you but you wouldn't listen and then . . . " Ray's words trailed off, unable to finish what Fraser needed to hear. 

"Then you shot me," Fraser said, finishing Ray's thought. There was no anger in his voice or any kind of resentment over the act. It was an accident, first and foremost and a lifesaver after the fact. 

"Yeah," Ray affirmed, still ashamed by the act itself. No matter how many years that would pass, the guilt could still be felt as if it happened yesterday. 

"And you thought I was in love with someone else," Fraser added, finishing what they both had thought at the time but learned was not the case. 

"Yeah." 

As much as Ray felt ashamed for shooting his friend in the back, Fraser felt equally ashamed as well. Had he not been running after the train, had he not been running to be with the woman whom did not love him, he wouldn't have been shot in the first place. His own guilt was equal to if not even greater than Ray's and the fact that Ray felt any amount of guilt over Victoria only added Fraser's own. 

"I didn't love her," Fraser stated, being able to admit that fact now. It took a while for him to come to that understanding but could he have ever really loved a person he didn't know? Could he have ever really loved a person who didn't know him? 

"I know that now." 

The two men were quiet again. The only noise in the room was the crackling of the fire and Ray could have sworn he heard the wolf snoring in the other room. 

Swiveling around to face Fraser, Ray rested his arm over top of the couches back. What was good for the goose was good for the gander, so to speak. 

"What about you? What was the first sign that told you I was the man for you?" 

Fraser grinned helplessly over the words Ray chose to use when asking the question but then again, Ray was the man for him, so they were quite the appropriate words. 

"Honestly?" Fraser asked if only to draw out the suspense. 

"Of course honesty, is there any other way for you to answer the question?" 

"I suppose if you want to know when I first knew I loved you, it would have to be when you showed up at my father's cabin, straight out of your hospital bed, to help me solve my father's murder." 

Ray's eyes were wide. "Really? Back then?" 

Fraser blushed a faint pink color. "Yes but also back then, it wasn't the same kind of love I feel for you now. It was a kinship love and friendship love but it was the beginning. As to the moment I knew you were the person I would chose to spend the rest of my life loving, that wouldn't be until much later." 

Ray sat for a moment, waiting for Fraser to continue but he didn't. 

"What, are you just gonna leave me hanging here? What was 'the sign?'" 

"When you gave away the majority of the money from your insurance claim to save my apartment building." Fraser turned to look at Ray and he smiled. "I never had a chance to thank you for that, thank you." 

This time it was Ray's turn to blush and yet it was the second time that evening he turned that shade of red. 

"You weren't supposed to know about that. Who told? If it was MacK . . . " 

"No Ray, it wasn't Ms. King." 

"Then who?" 

"Mr. Marchand and Mr. Byers and Miss. Farnsworth," Fraser replied, as if Ray should know the names. 

"Who?" 

"A number of my fellow tenants present at the town meeting." 

Ray had a confused look on his face for a split second for he didn't know any of the names. Of course he didn't know any of the people he dolled out hundreds of dollars to that night either. 

"Damn, I should have given them more to keep quiet." 

Fraser chuckled quietly. "You are a very generous person, Ray and not just to me but to everyone around you." 

"Yeah and most of the time what does that get me?" 

"It got you me," Fraser said with the most serious look Ray had ever seen. 

"Yeah," Ray grinned. "It got me you." 

Ray reached out and ran his fingers through Fraser's hair. Fraser sighed at the contact, enjoying the fact that they could be this open, this honest with one another. 

"Ya know what Benny?" 

"Hmmm?" Fraser hummed with his eyes shut and head resting back against the couch, enjoying the feel of Ray's fingertips across his scalp. Of course, he enjoyed the touch of Ray on any part of his body. 

"I think it's time we hit the sack," Ray suggested, still playing with Fraser's hair. 

Fraser's eyes popped open. "Are you tired?" 

"Well . . . I never said that," Ray replied with a grin. "Of course if you are . . . " 

Fraser cut off Ray's teasing words with a hungry kiss that said he was definitely not tired. Fraser's attempt to stand was not hindered but neither was the kiss. Ray followed as Fraser slipped his right arm around Ray's waist to ensure no tumbles would ensue. 

Blindly they took turns leading the way towards the bedroom. Their hands fought for dominance over who would take off whose shirt but by the time they made it to the darkened room, both men were still fully clothed, unable to come to an agreeable compromise. Their thoughts were preoccupied with the sensation of the other's lips and that sensation didn't stop at the point of contact. 

Frustrated, Ray pulled away first. "Benny." 

"Yes, Ray," Fraser responded in a breathless voice. 

Taking a deep breath Ray said, "Clothes, now." 

Fraser's smile was hidden by the shadows of the room. "Yes, Ray." 

Both men diligently took on the task of undressing themselves, which turned out to be a more difficult task than Ray originally thought. They were both dizzy with arousal and where speed was of the essence, their attempt at a speedy divesting only seemed to hinder the process. 

Loosing their battle with their clothes and their center of balance, Fraser and Ray fell onto bed laughing and the laughing only intensified when a very disgruntled wolf was jostled from his nap and the bed by an elbow, or two, in the side. 

Diefenbaker grumbled his discontent and jumped off the bed. As he trotted out of the room, his pack mates were still giggling uncontrollably. 

"God, we are hopeless," Ray said, still trying to regain his equilibrium and his breath from laughing so hard. 

Fraser too was still attempting to regain a clear head. "I can't help but agree with you. I think we will be hearing about this in the morning." 

Ray pushed himself up on his elbows. "Ah, don't worry about Dief. When we get into town, I'll buy him a few donuts and we'll be in his good graces once again." 

Fraser leaned down, and cupping Ray's face, he placed a loving kiss on Ray's lips. "Thank you." 

"Don't thank me now," Ray said sitting up. "Thank me when I finally get you and me out of these clothes." 

"That I will Ray, more that you know." 

While Fraser and Ray returned to their previously interrupted activities, Diefenbaker sat out in the living room sulking. Even if Ray offered him a donut he wouldn't let them off the hook that easily. The wolf curled up on the rug, resting his head on his front paws. Perhaps three donuts, Diefenbaker thought. Or maybe just two. The wolf was asleep before the debate in his head could go any further but in the end it would only take one. 

The End. 

* * *

End I Saw the Sign by Innusiq:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
